A Terrible Accident
by ChrystalizeMyHeart
Summary: Roy Mustang can do nothing to save his girlfriend. Will Riza Hawkeye live threw the accident? How will Roy react when Riza is hospitalized? When Roy sees his first Lieutenant bleeding in his arms he then notices he is more useless then a Fire Alchemist in the rain...he the famous Fire Alchemist can do nothing to save her. A Romance and Tragedy mixed in one.


"Well I'm leaving. Got most of my paperwork done anyways." Mustang says calmly getting up from his desk. The Colonel tosses his coat on and hurries out. (He forgot his girlfriend also known as his first Lieutenant left only to come back with more paperwork). Roy starts his way out into the cold, dark, rainy, night from a boring day at work and with his car broke down he had no choice but to run home in the black rain. "Ah. I hate rain!" Mustang yells as he runs. Lieutenant Hawkeye was running towards Central with the extra papers secured in her hands. Riza stopped to catch her breath a the curb when Mustang comes running into the street blindlesly! A transport truck carrying heavy materials came sliding down the wet cold rodes. Roy Mustang was not aware of this until Hawkeye screamed out his name dropping the papers and running towards him! It all happened so fast, Riza jumped pushing Mustang under the sliding vehicle pushing him to safety and allowing herself to get hit! All the Colonel heard was a scream of pain and the screeching from the trucks tires gripping on the ground. He quickly crawls out from under the truck only to see Lieutenant Riza on the ground gasping for air.

"Riza!" Mustang calls rushing over to her side and picking her up gently. He pressured Riza's head against his warm chest trying to comfort her.

"S...s-sir I..." Riza groans in pain. His heart jerks his chest down in pain to see his girlfriend in such a condition.

"Hawkeye...Riza...don't. Riza don't close your eyes!" Mustang yells hopelessly starting to cry.

"Sir I...I can't...move." Riza winces in sheer pain feeling her blood rush from her. She was now covered in blood that was slowly creeping onto the ground sliding off of Roy into the black cement. While he held her closer with tears falling he too was being covered in her blood...though he didn't care. Riza's eyes slowly started to close on her.

"Riza don't close your eyes...Please Riza!" Mustang says crying loudly.

"Roy...R-Roy?" Riza asks painfully.

"Riza, I'm here...I won't leave I'm right here." Mustang says stroking the poor Lieutenant's pale face. Riza once again starts to close her eyes yet trying to force them back open.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye! Don't close your eyes! That's an order Lieutenant!" Mustang yells in between his tears. The driver called 911 seconds after the Lieutenant was hit. The ambulance came quickly and cautiously down the road swirling and sliding to a stop. Mustang carried his Riza carefully they were now soaking wet with the cold rain and her blood. He gently set Riza inside the ambulance. Roy held his Lieutenant's pale and lifeless hand with no grip in return. The Colonel cried out her name several times with no answer in return. The two doctors immediately set up the machines and shocked her as an attempt to pull her back to life. They tried this three time until they succeeded on the forth try. The doctors were shocked to see such a strong military personal crying in front of them. Though Mustang didn't move his eyes of his loving Lieutenant Hawkeye and continued to hold her hand. She started to breathe again and was pulled back to life from the black gate she was entering. She still didn't open her eyes but returned Mustang's grip by holding on tightly to his comforting warm hands. The doctors rushed into the hospital and pressed on the Lieutenant's wounds to stop the bleeding. But when Roy tried to follow another three doctors corned him off!

"We're sorry sir." A doctor said calmly while holding Roy's arm back.

"Riza!" Mustang yelled being forced to let go of her hand. Mustang was then pushed into a private sitting room where he cried uncontrollably fearing the worst...that he would never see his dear Lieutenant Riza alive and well. He finally pulled himself together until another hour past and his hope started to be eaten away by the fear in his heart. Roy started to get sick from the cold rain and blood he was covered in making him gag slitely. The Colonel started to feel uneasy and he fell down in the room. His heart raced and his head spun around inside. His last words he said to the doctors that ran in the room were, "Please just help her...". Then all things went black. He then realized he was more useless then a Fire Alchemist in the rain, he the famous Fire Alchemist couldn't help the women he loved who was in the greatest pain. Roy woke up in a room with light blue tiles and white walls that seemed to imprison him. He looks and sees he's hooked up to a bunch of weird machines and has an electric blanket on him. Mustang turns his head carefully around to see his surroundings and sees the one he loves lying in a hospital bed next to him...his girlfriend lied motion less, and helpless... just lying there. Doctors immediately started to swarm around her. One of them pulled across a curtain dividing the room in two. He felt something was wrong deep in his stomach when the doctor closed that curtain. The Colonel watched intensely while his monitors went crazy with how fast his heart was racing. Then he felt a sharp object in his left arm from behind him. A nurse gave him a shot!

"What the?! What was that?!" The Colonel yelled looking at his arm. The nurse pulled the needle out then backed away.

"Er...uh...It will make you feel numb and..th-then sleep. It's completely normal sir." The nurse nervously said while slowly walking out of the room. The nurse was right, after a few minutes Roy became completely numb and extremely tired. He then fell into a deep dark sleep still worrying about his girlfriend...his dear Lieutenant Riza. Would he ever see her alive and well? His thoughts of broken hope took over his mind and heart he was terrified for the worst to come.

The Colonel wakes up at his house with Lt. Maes Hughes sitting in an arm chair next to him.

"AH! Where is Lieutenant Hawkeye?!" Roy demanded shaking in fear. Hughes noticed his best friend was in more stress then he normally was.

"She is...ah...she's..." Hughes starts to say but can't find the heart to finish.

"What is it Hughes?! Tell me! Where is Riza!? That's an order Hughes!" Mustang yells furiously.

"Alright Roy calm down. -sigh-. Your girlfriend's in a...in a coma in the hospital. The one you were in late last night and earlier this morning." Hughes said sadly. Mustang's face grew pail and his heart dropped. He shook his head as if telling himself not to believe it.

"No. No. No!" Mustang yells louder each time as silent tears fall down his face. Hughes is extremely startled by Roy's actions, he has never seen Roy react like this before. Although nothing like this has happened to his girlfriend.

"The doctor says you need to stay in bed for today. Yesterday you were incredibly emotional." Hughes says as Roy gets up and dressed.

"No. No Hughes, I'm not going to sit here while she is in the hospital possibly dying right now...Can you understand that?" Roy asks desperately. Hughes looks at Roy and nods his head slightly to assure him he does understand what Roy is feeling. "And Hughes...don't tell anyone...that's an order Hughes." Mustang says strictly.

"Yes, sir." Hughes salutes and allows Mustang to leave. He quickly grabs his black coat and keys then heads for the hospital down the road.

The Colonel walks threw the doors calmly and asks to see Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. At first the doctor needed I.D. to make sure he wasn't some creep to get a hold on an important female personal, but he saw who Mustang was and let him right into the room. He walked into the room where the light blue tiles were reflecting the lights and where Riza's bed was now centered in the middle of the room. Colonel Mustang pulled a chair up quietly to Riza. Riza had heavy bandaging on her whole right side that was now stained with red liquid. Riza had stitches down her neck and chin and dried blood down her face and in her hair.

"I can't believe this happened." Mustang whispered. He carefully looked at the back of her head to see many stitches spread across with an even amount of bandaging. Roy gently placed her head back not wanting to cause any problems. Roy's eyes watered up with tears as he blinked them back causing them to fall and slide down his face then drop on his jeans. He stared at Riza's face that was mostly covered by a oxygen mask and a fare amount of cuts and bruises.

"This is all my fault Riza." Mustang says quietly. He holds her hand rubbing his back and forth. "If only I had looked both ways instead of running like an idiot in the middle of the road...Riza...hm...Riza...then I saw you..." Mustang lets tears fall from his face but lets no noise escape him. "Riza...I'm so very sorry." Roy's shaky voice echoes in Riza's head bouncing off every empty, silent, darkened, place inside it. After fifteen minutes a female doctor walks into the room calmly.

"Sir, I have to ask you to leave now. " The female doctor asks politely. Mustang stands up with an intimidating face filled with worry and anger. He walks over to the doctor that's frozen in fear.

"...-sigh-...Take care or her..." Mustang says patting the doctor on her back. The doctor lets out a sigh of relief as Mustang exits the hospital with tears blurring his view. He quickly goes strait to work paying no attention to anyone but the work on his desk.

"That's odd." Kain whispered.

"Ha. Never seen that before." Hughes replies.

"Hey where is Riza?" Havoc asks concerned. Colonel Mustang shoots a death glare to the "Gossip Group".

"She's hospitalized from a painful car accident..." The Colonel says frustrated, "Back to work!". Everyone scrambles back to their desks and occasionally looking up at the Colonel who avoided their eyes. Roy couldn't handle the pain and questions everyday and let silent tears fall as he shaded his eyes out. Months went by when Mustang would visit Riza in the morning and go to work get all his paper work done and go visit her again till he had to leave. Mustang's friends, or dogs of the military noticed Roy's odd behavior. Soon roomers went flying around all brought back a different way and point of views coming back out as a complete lie. He could care less about what people thought of him, it was when they said something about Riza that made him snap. Literally he snapped his ignition gloves almost every single time some guy said something rude or disrespectful things about his Riza. Mustang was told to take a day off after four long months while Riza was still in coma hospitalized from the painful accident. Roy decided to spend the whole day talking to Riza who couldn't hear him, but when he talked to her he felt like a part of her could hear him he felt better just looking at her body breath. Slowly, but she still was breathing and that was something Mustang was very thankful for.

Roy eventually become addicted with his work, not that he wanted to but that he had no reason to linger around work without his Lieutenant there.

Hughes, Havoc, Armstrong, and Kain all came to the conclusion that Roy Mustang was really in love. No matter what Roy would say they all knew he was truly in love and they all new it.

"I'm done with my work. See you all tomorrow." Mustang tossed his long black jacket on over his military suit and puts his dark blue hat on that matched the military. The personals in the room looked at each other and whispered in a low tone. Mustang looks at them. The group broke up into their paperwork but Hughes.

"Where are you leaving to Roy?" Hughes asked already knowing the answers.

"Going to check on Lieutenant Riza...why?" Mustang asked looking at Hughes' face that had a mischievous smirk painted all over it.

"No reason Mustang just curious." Hughes says looking at a paper in his hand only to look up when Roy left the room. Mustang went to the hospital and walked into the room Riza was in. It's been 6 months since the accident and Roy's hope was almost completely gone but it continues to burn when he sees her face everyday and her still breathing and alive just...sleeping. Mustang didn't cry as much as he did in the first months he still lets the tears fall but hasn't broken down in a while. Mustang's heart continued to drop deeper into a pit of darkness leading nowhere but to his own death. -beep-beep-beep-beep- one of the machines started to go off quickly. Mustang knew what that meant and his heart raced in terror. Mustang grabbed onto Riza's hand and watched the monitors as two doctors walked in to look at the ratings. The monitor started to beep quicker and quicker! Then it slowed down not stopping and dying but slowing down to a normal paste. Mustang looked at Riza's face that looked healthier than before. Riza slowly tightens her grip and then loosens and fell asleep again with the monitor slowly again as normal. The doctors are whispering back and forth exchanging looks and turning their back to the Colonel. Mustang grew with anger.

"So what the heck was that!?" Mustang finally bursts out. The doctors turn quickly.

"Well all we know right now is that the new medication is working well and we can't raise are hopes up to high." The female doctor replies timidly.

"So your saying she could live?" Mustang asked.

"Yes, it is a good possibility if we run a couple tests." The male doctor replied writing some things down. Just the sound of this made Mustang's face light up with hope. He looked at Riza who was now completely healed from her wounds and injuries with little scars, all that he was waiting for was for her to wake up. Mustang looked at Riza's calm peaceful face and moved her bangs away.

"Your still beautiful Riza." He whispered forgetting the doctors where still there. He was relieved to see the only doctor that turned was the young girl that smiled gently and left the room not saying a word. Roy gently kissed the Lieutenant's hand and left for his home carefully looking both ways before he crossed. _'I'm not letting anything like that happen ever again.' _His thoughts said angrily, _'ever again.'_ .

Mustang raced down his stairs and into his car first thing the next morning. He ran threw central and stopped at his door calmly then walked in. Roy calmly hung up his coat and sat at his desk, but he couldn't help but have a smile on his face. The Colonel tried to hide it but everyone saw it at one point in time that day. Hughes grew curious and did some research by asking the hospital some questions and then bragged about his family back home. Hughes came back slamming the office door open to Havoc, Armstrong, and Kain talking to Mustang who was trying to answer their questions without a smile.

"Riza is coming back!" Hughes bursted out in a singing tune, waving the medical papers in the air. The Colonel demands to see the papers quickly. He happily hands them to him that also have a picture of his wife and Elicia together. Mustang roles his eyes up looking at Hughes who was laughing now. Roy set the picture aside and read not knowing what to expect. The rest of the guys circled around him waiting for a response. Mustang's eyes widen as he finished his reading.

"It says that Lieutenant Riza is recovering..." Roy finally says still reading. Everyone bursts out happily until Mustang interrupts them. "But..." The crews eyes stared at him who was scanning the paper over again. "But there has been a few side affects to the new medications she was put on yesterday. It also says she should recover in a week." Mustang says setting the paper on fire with a single snap. He didn't seem worried about the "side affects" all he wanted was to see his Lieutenant back there next to him even if she would threaten to shoot him if he wouldn't stop staring at her with his "boyish smirk". He wanted so much to see his girlfriend Riza Hawkeye better again. The Colonel went back to his paperwork with his hope raised even higher then before as the men stared at him for a while. Roy looked up and the men scrambled out of the room stumbling over each other. Later that day Mustang finished his work, visited Riza who didn't seem to have any side affects and then went home. He went to bed relieved that his loving Riza would soon be up and walking again.

The next day the Colonel had to be at work extra early so he didn't have time to see his Lieutenant. Mustang instead visited her at 6:00 right after he got out of work. He arrived greeting the doctors at the door with a clipboard whispering to each other. Roy walked threw the doors paying no attention to the doctors. He walked over and sat next to Riza's bed. Roy stroked her hair that was slightly tinted brown. Mustang was puzzled by this as he continued to stroke her soft hair. The doctors walked in and looked at Roy Mustang who was staring them down waiting for answers. The female doctor walked over and shows the places in Riza's hair were its starting to tint brown. He was still clueless until the other doctor walked closer and explained.

"See the new medication that allowed her to hold your hand a few days ago apparently reacted differently with ms. Riza then our other patients. Her reaction is much similar to one of the patients." The male doctor said calmly.

"Yes, but when the man woke up from his coma his hair was black when it was originally red." The female doctor finished trying to explain it a bit better. Mustang looked at Riza's face then to the two doctors.

"But your saying she will be healthy and this is the only side affect?" Mustang asked trying to stay calm. The two doctors look at each other then back to Roy who was looking into their eyes.

"Well...it's the only side affect that we know she has." The female says weekly.

"We're still looking at the tests and we have her on an antibiotic to help." The male doctor also said. Another doctor waved the two out of the room then let them back in. Roy was still holding onto Riza's hand when the doctors walked back inside.

"We're sorry sir but we have to ask you to leave." A different nurse said kindly.

"You can have a few minutes though." The female doctor said pulling the nurse away knowing the two were more then just friends. Mustang looked back at Riza's peaceful face.

"Riza I will be back...I promise." He said knowing he wouldn't get a response. Mustang rubbed her hand with his gently then got up to leave. Just as Mustang got up Riza's hand tightens then loosens again.

"Hmmmmm..." Riza moaned as if to say something for the first time since the painful accident. Roy's face lit up and went back to holding her hand. "Riza?...Riza can you hear me?" Mustang asked calmly. The doctors and a nurse walked in.

"She grabbed my hand and attempted at saying something." Mustang said not taking his eyes off his dear Lt. The doctors eyes widens for a minute then relaxed with a smile.

"That's great she should be out of the hospital according planned." The female doctor said. Roy gently let go of her hand and left the hospital showing no emotions trying not to let anyone know what he was feeling inside. Mustang got home and started to laugh happily. He greeted the Lt. Dog who he brought over to his house the first month after the painful accident. Roy fed the dog and went to bed happy. It was the filth day after the doctors said a week and Riza should be back. Every day the men greeted Roy saying 'Only a few days left colonel' or 'Its going to be nice to see Lt. Riza sir'. Mustang just calmly sat at his desk quickly doing his paper waiting to visit Lt. Riza Hawkeye again. After work Mustang went to the hospital again only to be told he can't see Ms. Hawkeye tonight. Mustang felt something went wrong and his heart raced.

"What's wrong with her?!" The colonel demanded. The doctor took a step back away from his aim and sighed.

"We weren't expecting this to happen so soon but...here. " the male doctor said opening Riza's door for him. Mustang walks into the room to see Riza's hair completely dark brown and her face a deep shade of red. Mustang rushes to her side and feels her head it was burning hot! Mustang looked at the doctor.

"What the heck does this mean!?" Mustang yelled at the doctor. The doctor set a cold cloth on her head gently.

"All we know is that she has another side affect causing a fever. But we're assuming she should wake up Saturday of next week not this week." the doctor said trying to keep his distance with the fire alchemist that could get very mad very fast. Roy calmed himself down and sat down next to Riza and held her hand. The doctor left quickly.

"Riza...Riza I'm sorry...I know that you were trying to help me...I just should have looked before I ran...Riza you wouldn't be hurt right now. Dang it I'm such an idiot." Mustang smiles at Riza and held her hand gently.

The next week dragged on with the rain continually on and off.

"I hate rain" mustang murmured to himself. Mustang could hear Riza say she loves the rain. Mustang continued to walk around inside the building with his had down avoiding the windows and his hands in his pockets. Thursday came and it continued to rain. Then Friday, then Saturday, and as the long days pasted a week went by slowly. Mustang went to the hospital Friday saying that he wouldn't leave his Lt. Side no matter what. The doctors finally gave up and allowed him to stay. Mustang slowly fell sleep with his head resting on the bed and his hand holding Lt. Riza's. Mustang woke up to every slightest movement Riza made or every sound that escaped her. The doctors said to continually talk to her to see if they could wake her gently. Roy looked at Riza and started to talk about work and how lonely and boring his office has been without his favorite Lt. nagging him on to do his work.

"Riza I can't wait to see your beautiful eyes again...an..and to hear your amazing voice." Mustang said watching Riza. The female doctor walked into the room stopping at the door step.

"Anything?" She asked calmly.

"She moves around and her breaths are deeper then before. " Mustang replies looking at the doctor.

"Try saying her name and asking questions. We think your voice is helping her recover quicker then the other patients. " the doctors says smiling gently. The doctor leaved the room carefully shutting the door. Mustang turned his attention back to Riza. Mustang held her hand with both of his gently warming her cold fingers.

"Riza...Riza can you hear me yet?" Mustang asked. "Lt. Riza Hawkeye...Riza." Mustang continually said her name differently using different tones of voice hoping she could hear. Riza then slowly turned her head towards Roy's and held his hand with hers. Mustangs heart jumped seeing her moving on her own. "Riza?...Riza can you hear me?" Mustang asked holding on to her hand tightly but gently. The Lt.'s mouth opens as if I say something but no noise came from her.

"Riza are you feeling better?" Mustang asked looking at the Lt. Riza's mouth opened again.

"R...Roy?" She managed to say. Roy's face lit up smiling waiting for her eyes to open.

"Yes, I'm right here Riza." Mustang said hoping for her to say something else. Riza's eyes didn't open yet but her face was painted with a smile.

"R...Roy I can...hear you..." Riza said in a whisper still not opening her eyes.

"Lt. Riza I'm right here I won't leave. Can you see me?" Mustang asks trying to encourage her to look. Riza didn't reply it to hold his hand. The doctors walked in.

"We saw everything in the main office on tape you don't have to explain. " the male doctor said before Mustang could say anything. The doctors took Riza's temperature and looked at her darkened hair making sure it was normal. Mustang just watched Riza's every move as he rested his head on his hand. Roy slowly fell asleep watching Riza breath in and out calmly. It was 1:00 in the afternoon when Riza started to talk more. Roy sat up watching Riza say his name and then say her name.

"Can you see me Riza?" Mustang asked. Riza tightened her eyes shut then slowly brought her hand to her face. Riza slowly dropped her hand and tried to open her eyes. He watched as he felt his greatest fear shatter to where all that was left was a burning fire of hope. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. Mustang could finally see her beautiful ruby brown eyes. His heart skipped a beat as Riza's face grew red to a blush. '_My Riza? Blushing?' _roy thought as he gently started to smile.

"Sir?" Riza asked as Mustang's eyes started to water. He let go of Riza's hand and held her close to him pressing her head into his neck. Riza could feel the Fire Alchemist's warmth and his tears drop on her head slowly sliding down her face. She hugged Roy tightly pressing her head into his chest, not wanting to let go.

"Roy...I heard your voice. I was in darkness...thinking I was in hell and you were gone forever then I cried," Riza says taking deep breaths, " I cried wishing there were flames...not to burn, but to remind me of someone I would have saved no matter what the cost...you Roy." Riza's eyes started to tear up. Her and Mustang cried their hearts out to each other. Roy finally pulled away from Riza's embrace and calmly whipped her eyes with a smile.

"When you were hit...I thought of one thing...my greatest fear...that I would loose you Riza...then when you held my hand in return for the first time I was so happy to see you were almost here back with me." Mustang says as he strokes her hair. Riza looks at her long dark brown hair that used to be straight blond.

"What happened to my hair?" Riza asks confused. The doctors walked into the room and explained everything to Riza. Riza understood and started to like the new hair color.

"Guess I can't call you the blond anymore." Mustang says laughing to himself. Riza starts to smile and allows herself to laugh too. Mustang was so relieved to hear how beautiful her laugh was he has never here her laugh like that seance they were kids. The doctors told Roy to wait outside in the lobby for Riza. Mustang walked out of the door and down the hall to the lobby and waited patiently. Riza was having trouble standing up strait and keeping her balance. The female doctor and nurse helped her get ready and dresses while the male doctor took a CD out of a camera. Once Riza was dresses the male doctor gave her the CD.

"This is for you. Watch it sometime." The doctor said handing her the CD that was slid inside an empty case. Riza thanked them all and hugged them. The doctors said its not safe for her to walk around so they gave her a wheel chair and pushed her carefully down to the lobby. Riza felt embraced having her be so weak. Roy greeted her and thanked the doctors then pushed Riza out of the hospital. Riza had Roy help her get into the car and Roy set the folded wheel chair in the hatch.

"Your dog is at my house right now. I think it would be best if you stayed with me for a while until you regained your strength." Mustang said driving the car towards his house. Riza didn't object for she knew it was best. Riza had the CD in her bag and didn't tell Roy about it. Mustang helped her out and walked her slowly up the stairs. Mustang guides her to his room where she would be staying while she was there. Before Riza could object to anything Roy walked out of the room to grab some of her things for her. When Roy came back Riza was lying in the bed awake just stretching her arms and legs around. Mustang smiled and laughed to himself.

"What? If you were hospitalized for...um..." Riza starts but doesn't know how long she was there. Roy looked at her.

"For 6 and a half months." Mustang said painfully. Riza started to smile.

"Well if you were in a coma for that long you would want to stretch out no mater how ridiculous you looked." Riza said trying to turn it into a joke.

"And it would've been me if it wasn't do you. " Mustang says looking down at Riza on the bed. Riza sits up and attempts to walk over to Mustang but instead falls to him. Mustang catches Riza quickly.

"Riza!" Mustang yelled. Riza started to laugh uncontrollably. Roy looked at her puzzled at why it was funny. Roy set Riza back on the bed carefully.

"What is it?" Roy asked setting to smile.

"It's just how useless I am. I can't walk I can barely sit up I look like a mess and I'm laughing." Riza says laughing In between each sentence. Roy starts to laugh with her. But Roy's phone rang louder. Roy stood up and answered the phone calmly.

"What is it Hughes? If your bragging about your family again I'm not listening." The colonel said strictly. Riza could hear Hughes whine and then start to talk again. "Alright Hughes goodbye." Mustang says disappointed. Mustang sets his hat on his head and looks at Riza. "I have to go back to work 'or else'." Mustang said adding sarcasm on 'or else'. Riza nodded her head yes and let him leave. Roy felt horrible leaving her alone so he set the wheel chair up and pushed it into the room where Riza was and then left. He came into the building to find Winry and Edward in his office. Edward seems annoyed by her. Mustang walked in and sat at his desk.

"Um...sir..." Winry starts then elbows Edward to finish. Edward grunts and then takes a deep breath crossing his arms.

"We came as soon as Havoc's mouth slipped us a hint on Riza and-" Edward says only to be cut off by Winry.

"So is she hurt? Is she okay? How long was she out? What happened? Is everything okay?" Winry asks questions quickly concerned for Riza. Alphonse walks in hoping nobody would notice.

"Where were you?" Edward asks curiously.

Alphonse waves his hands in front of his face innocently, "No where brother." Alphonse says obviously lying. Alphonse's armor started to meow. Edward raised his eyebrow.

"Al, you know we can't keep it!" Ed bursts out. The Colonel watches entertained as he's snapped back to reality hen Winry yells.

"HEY!" Winry bursts out stopping the chaos. Mustang is shocked. "Where...is...Riza?" Winry demands to see Riza immediately. Ed and Al are scared as Mustang says nothing for a while.

"Wow, she's sweet pretty and has an anger. She'd be a good wife Ed." the Colonel points out smiling. Edward crosses his arms and hmphs. Winry blushes then demands to see Riza. "Sorry can't she has to rest." Roy said calmly. But Roy pointed to the couch in front of his desk and started to explain from the beginning of the accident to right then and there. Winry was in tears and hugging Edward hiding her face. Al sat there making no sounds what so ever. Roy knew exactly how they felt. After work Riza called and talked to everyone in the room the Elric bothers, Winery, and Roy all said goodbye and left to go home. The Elric brothers and Winry stayed in a hotel for a while when Roy went home to see Riza. Roy walked into the house to Riza who was now sleeping on the bed still stretched out moving into different positions and smiling. He took the couch downstairs sleeping in a red T-shirt and Grey sweat pants. Roy fell asleep quickly knowing that Riza was safe once again.

Riza got up early and tried to walk again forgetting she was in the hospital for so long and fell. Roy heard this happening and he sprung to his feet to his or for now her room. Roy helped Riza back up into the bed. Riza's face was disappointed.

"I can't believe I'm this weak. I can do so much but my body just won't..." Riza says but only to be cut off by Roy who grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

"Look you get some rest. I'll be back soon okay. " Roy said calming Riza down. Riza froze dumbfounded but didn't say anything or object to Roy's action or words. Roy brought up breakfast for her and left. Once Riza was done she gained enough strength to crawl around over to her purse and pull out the CD the doctor gave her. Her curiosity only grew more and more. Riza called Black Hayete up on the bed so she could hold him. Riza missed him dearly and he was happy to see her. Riza slipped the CD in and crawled back into the bed. black Hayete's head shot up hearing someone knock at the door while Riza secured her hand gun.

"Hello? Riza Hawkeye?" A young girl called. Riza thought for a minute then noticed it was Winry and hid her gun.

"Um...come in...I ah...I can't get up Winry!" Riza calls.

"No problem!" Winry yells happily. With a few seconds she heard the door unlock and open. Winry walked in the room to see the Lieutenant In Roy's bed!

"Oh my! The Colonel's not here is he?!" Winry bursts out in fear that she just picked the Fire Alchemist's lock! Riza quietly laughs and shares a slite smile.

"No. Why would he be here he's at work." Riza said calmly. The CD starts to play black and white checkers that read Months 1-7.

"Can I watch..um..Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Winery asks nervously. Riza pats the bed next to her.

"Of course, sit down Winry glad your here to keep me some company. But you can call me Riza off work if that makes you more comfortable." Riza replied kindly. Winry was surprised to see how lade back the Lieutenant was off work, she never expected to see her calm and...well gentle. The video started with Roy yelling Riza's name over and over again echoing his cries and showing Roy holding Riza's hand. Roy cried uncontrollably to Hawkeye who was uncontentious and bloody from the accident. Winry and Riza sat closer to each other with tears in their eyes slowly blurring their view. The video shows clips of Mustang uncontrollably crying in the private waiting room soaked in rain and Riza's blood. The saddened Colonel cried out her name several times and shows how cold and wet he was when he past out. The video shows Roy holding onto Riza's hand then being forced to let go and screaming her name once again when the three doctors cornered him. Winry and Riza were now crying but still watching the tape wanting to see what happened next. It was like watching a drama or reality show but was real and everything was true...it happened...it's not an everyday thing like they seemed to be on T.V. shows...Riza felt pain and sadness inside her seeing her Colonel in so much pain. The two girls saw how everyday in the morning and night Roy visited and spoke his feelings and his heart out to say at one point completely in tears.

"You can't die Lieutenant Hawkeye you can't!...-cries-...I LOVE YOU!" Roy's voice yelled on the tape. Riza paused the video with the remote and replayed the part. "You can't die Lieutenant Hawkeye you can't!...-cries-...I LOVE YOU!" Roy said on tape again. Riza and Winry looked at each other and continued to watch the video. "This is all my fault Riza. " Mustang said quietly. He then held her hand rubbing it back and forth. "If only I had looked both ways instead of running like an idiot in the middle of the road. Riza...hm Riza...then I saw you..." The two girls watched carefully seeing the strongest man and Colonel they know break down crying several times as shocked as they were their eyes were glued to the screen. "Riza...I'm so very sorry." Roy apologized calmly. Riza remembers those words bouncing around in her darkened thoughts where she thought she was in hell or dying and slowly and falling there. Winry watched the emotions come out of the Colonel when he held Riza's hand. Winry then turned to Riza seeing how much she cared for her Colenel. Winry expected Riza to be upset from the video but not to be crying as hard as she was. '_Is she okay?_' Winry asked herself.

"Riza?...He really cares for you...uh...more than a just a helping Lieutenant Hawkeye." Winry says whipping her own tears that were falling. Riza nods her head in agreement and wipes her tears while her body is shaking.

"Yeah...He does." She quietly agreed. The two tear stained girls watched the video (that was obviously edited by the male doctor). Then the video showed the girls how Riza tried to talk and how she held his hand in return for the first time then showing the Colonel's expression. It also showed when the monitors started to go off quickly when he thought Riza was surely going to die. Riza's face turned red seeing the last part where her and Roy cried their hearts out to each other and holding on tightly not wanting to let go. Winry blushed also to see how much Lieutenant Riza cared for her Colonel. She looked at Riza's saddened and tired eyes from crying.

"Here." Winry quietly says handing her some tissues. Hours past when the girls just talked about there loving men around them and how they both cared dearly for them. How they both feel uneasy when they leave. The girls understood each other. Riza thanked Winry for comforting her and Winry made lunch, while Riza sat and helped as much as she could. Winry thanked Riza for letting her stay and left re locking the door. Riza was lying in bed replaying the parts were Roy cries out to her over and over and over again. Riza felt bad for not returning his cries but also tried to understand how she couldn't even though she wanted to. Riza then looked at Roy's love for her and tried to understand how someone like Colonel Roy Mustang, a tramp, could love her. She found deep in her heart that she felt the same love for him he did for her.

"But how is that possible? He...well he is..." Riza said slowly beginning to smile, "...Hm...well he's...ha...he's Roy Mustang." Riza's smile grew bigger and she laughed to herself turning the video off. She was overwhelmed with his love and pictures of Roy Mustang that filled her head with pleasant dreams, thoughts, that were followed by possibilities in life. Minutes past and she heard Roy pull up in his car. Her face grew another smile that reached across her face. Riza noticed footsteps coming up stairs. Her heart spun with feelings she had never known until then. She crawled out onto the floor and pulled her self up by putting all her balance on the walls. Black Hayete skipped happily behind her. Riza got to the door just in time when Roy opened it. She leaped into his arms and held him closely. Roy was surprised not knowing what to do but hold her in return. Tears fell down her face, but not because she was sad, but because of how much love she had for him. How her love flooded over her instincts that said let go and salute. How her love over loaded her heart to where she wouldn't stop smiling and laughing. Roy stood there cluelessly.

"What's so funny Lieutenant?" Roy asked his loving Hawkeye that continued to laugh.

"It's just...It's funny because of how much love I have for you...um...sir." Riza says still smiling with her face tinting bright red. Mustang's face grew just as red as hers if not redder. He looked at Riza's smiling face.'_Wow her smile is incredible...Her laugh...It's like...like something I've never heard. It's beautiful._'Roy thought as he stared into her eyes.

"I...uh...I love you very much...um...Lieutenant Hawkeye." Roy says as he lifts Riza up off the ground carefully taking her into his room. He gently sets her down then sits next to her. "...Riza...um...I-" Mustang says only to be stopped by soft lips pressing against his. His eyes close as he gently returns her kiss. Riza slowly pulls away and stokes her Colonel's hair finding it soft and gentle. She smiles but quickly hides her face. "Please don't hide." Roy whispers sweetly.

"Then...Is it okay that I smile now?" Riza asks nervously. Roy's face widens with his "boyish grin" and tilts Riza's head up to look at her tinted crimson face. Riza meets his eyes and finds herself lost inside them.

"It's alright that you smile everyday Riza...as long as I get to see it." He says smiling. Riza replays his words in her head then looks up at him.

"Okay." She replies giving Roy a large smile. He starts to laugh as Riza joins him bursting with laughter, while they both fell back on the bed continuing to laugh. Roy quietly calmed his laughter to hear her beautiful laugh. Riza's laugh was not high pitched or obnoxious, but sweet and gentle. '_Her laugh is like the sunset...calm...but radiant and springing with life followed by mesmerizing colors._' Roy thought. Roy turned over putting his right arm next to Riza's head and his left on the other side. Riza calmed herself and watched his every move. Roy smiled again and stared into her deep brown eyes that danced red in the sunlight. He slowly leaned in just barely touching her nose. Riza smiled and closed the gap between them kissing him gently.

"Hey so Winry-" Edward started only to stop at the sight of the Colonel kissing Riza on his bed!

"Ah!" Winry yelled shielding her eyes. Roy jumped up and straightened his hair. Riza rolled over embarrassed and crawled to the other side of the bed next to Black Hayete.

"I...uh...he...Well nothing happened." Riza stammered. Roy raised an eyebrow hearing his Lieutenant stuttering. Riza shot him a look then calmly looked at Edward who was holding a broken door nob and with his mouth hanging wide open in shock.

"Can I look Ed?" Winry asked.

"Yes Winry, you can look." Riza calmly said.

"WHAT THE HECK?! WERE YOU TWO GOING TO-" Ed shouts only to be cut off.

"No Fullmetal!" Mustang snapped. "But..."

"No we weren't." Riza snaps coldly at Mustang.

"Tee hee. Well then what was that." Winry whispered to Ed starting to laugh.

"Well anyway...Winry kinda broke you door. So yeah...here." Ed says rolling his eyes.

"Oh?" Mustang asks taking the door nob from Edward. Black Hayete walks on the other side of the bed accidentally stepping on the remote turning the T.V. on.

"Oh no." Winry quickly states.

"Crap." Riza says quickly. Roy and Ed's attention turned to the T.V. that showed Roy crying and yelling out he loved Riza.

"What?!" Roy yells running to the T.V. pressing random buttons attempting to shut it off. After a few minutes of frantically pressing buttons Roy finally managed to turn off the T.V..

"Hahaha! Guess you do!" Ed bursts out laughing hysterically. Everyone started to laugh but Roy who's face was painted a deep shade of red.

"Yeah...and?" Mustang says shoving his hands in his pockets. Everybody's head shot up at Roy stopping their laughter. He sat next to Riza who was now in the middle of the bed. "Riza?" Mustang asks.

"Riza?" Winry and Ed whisper to each other.

"Yes?" Riza asks calmly.

"Since you already know my feelings for you...and...um well you already said yours...will you...um...uh...will you be willing to put up with me and be my wife?" Mustang asks pulling a ring out. Winry and Ed's jaws drop seeing Mustang purpose.

"Well...I...Yes..." Riza's face lit up. "YES! I WILL!" Riza bursts out happily hugging Roy. Ed's face lit up with an evil grin.

"Well I best be going." Ed said happily grabbing Winry's hand.

"Huh?" Winry asks surprised.

"NOT LIKE I'M GONNA TELL HUEGHS!" Ed yelled sarcastically while running down the hall.

"CRAP!" Mustang yells running after Ed. Winry pulls away and watches Ed run for his life from the Fire Alchemist.

"EDWARD!" Winry yelled standing in her place.

"FULLMETAL!" Roy yells running after Ed snapping his fingers causing neatly things to explode.

"AHHHHHH! HELP!" Ed shouts helplessly. Riza crawls over to the window facing the street Ed and Roy were running in and held herself up against the wall. She watched as Ed ran screaming in circles while Roy ran after Edward snapping leaving a unique pattern with fire behind him. Riza smiled and watched Winry try to make them stop. '_Haha. What a nice family...My family...my family that I love dearly.' _Riza thought as she smiled and laughed to herself throwing her exhausted body on Roy's bed.

"Hmmmm...Lieutenant Riza Mustang." Riza thought out loud. She swung her arms around Black Hayete and fell into a deep, but calming sleep dreaming of her and Roy's future.


End file.
